Stockholm Syndrome
by Toki-o-koetai
Summary: What happens when a mentally I’ll Riku Hitachi is assigned to kidnap children, and one of those children just so happens to be Sora? What about when Riku sells Sora to a ‘High class’ prostitution group? SoraxRiku. Other pairings along the way.
1. Tragic Begging’s

**Stockholm syndrome**

**Chapter One **

_Dear Sora,_

_I understand you're upset but…_

_Let's pretend that the world wasn't supposed to be unfair. Let's pretend that only the people how inhabit the world are the ones to blame. The strange thing about pretending is that it gets addicting, and others start to follow. They all say that the worlds prized possessions are the water-and gasoline, but really, isn't it ourselves? Maybe those people should start thinking, and saying sorry instead of starting wars. Wars of the worlds, the hearts. _

_Do you need help? Help, choosing what path to take, to be pessimistic instead of optimistic all of the time. What path to choose, when both you surly know will lead to destruction and insanity. I will help you, follow me let me be your God. I will be your marker and ruler of the universe, the Supreme Being. Lets us finally meet face to face, I have grown quite bored of only seeing photographs of you. I wish to hear your voice, and for you to hear mine. I need you to see me, for whom I am. _

_Will you meet me, at a place and time of your choice? _

_Sincerely, Riku._

_Ps. I think I love you…_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Sora sat at his computer, staring at his computer screen in shock. His young and light skin seemed unbearably perfect, and his ocean blue eyes, even brighter from the glowing light of the screen, danced in awe as he read those beautiful words. His rosy lips were pursed in a straight line, his chocolaty brown hair still damp form the shower he had taken earlier. His thin frame visibly shook when he read the last sentence. "_He loves me?"_ His thoughts seeming to echo in his head, causing him to rub the bridge of his nose. Thin ivory figures brushed against the keyboard, seeming to caress each key. Then he began his reply, little did he know that this one e-mail would change his whole life.

_I am a little afraid of you to be honest. My parents have told me stories about being careful of who you meet on the internet. Also, lately I have been watching the news. A lot of kids my age have being going missing from "Pedophiles" Somehow, I don't believe that your like that, don't worry! I don't think that I will have to pretend that stuff when I'm with you. I truly believe that you can help me choose what path I need to follow. You always seem to understand me more then anybody in my life. I want to be with you, see you, and follow you. Ever since I met you in that chat room, I knew that you were different. I asked my mom what she would think if I was friends with someone three years older then me. She says that it wouldn't be natural, and that its not right. What does she know? Ha! Oh, I hope that you didn't forget _

_that my 12__h__ birthday is in TWO DAYS!! ____ I really do want to meet you as well. How about tomorrow at Twilight Café? Around noon? Mom won't be home, so I can get out without any questions. Cant wait!!_

_See yeah! Sora. _

Sora hesitated before hitting the send button. "Should I say something about love too?"

Just then a loud knocking was coming from Sora's bedroom door, and he whipped his head around in shock, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. "Who is it?" Sora asked his words almost coming out as dust due to his overly dry mouth.

"Who are you talking to in there, and why is your door locked?"The sweet voice said. His doors handle shook from the owner of the sweet voice trying to get in.

"Uh…" Sora quickly gathered his thoughts trying to come up with a brilliant excuse. "I made a sock puppet?" Not so brilliant. Damn.

"Sweetie, are you having alone time again with Sora JR?" He heard the voice chuckle after saying such an embarrassing line.

"MO- OM! No I just-"

"I'll leave you alone then, Oh and Sora, its normal for boys your age to be exploring themselves." Then she walked away only leaving faint footsteps behind her.

Sora could have sworn that he heard her murmur something along the lines of, '_That's what cloud says anyway…' _The brunet sighed and walked slowly to the corner of his room to where his dresser sat. He opened the top drawer to reveal his blue and white hamburger pajama bottoms, and the next drawer down to retrieve the matching shirt. He threw them over his shoulder, each one landing on his bed. He quickly smiled at himself for having such amazing aim. _I know tomorrow is going to be great, even if I am a little scared._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Perfect silver hair reflected of the little bits of sunlight that dared to shine through the clouds. The day was cold, as it usually was in February. It was a time for scarves and hats, warm down filled jackets, and thick gloves. Riku had on his usual black jacket that stopped just before his knees. His neck was covered up by an aquamarine scarf that matched his eyes exactly. His hands were bound in thick leather gloves, to prevent his perfect long thin figures from getting frost bite. He roamed down the streets of Twilight Town, somewhere foreign to him. Occasionally peeking at his watch, the last time he checked it was 11:32. He grinned to himself as he remembered the conversation he had with Sora only this morning.

-

_**Wo0t Keyxblade**__ has signed online_

__

_**Wo0t Keyxblade says: **_Hey, I hope you haven't forgotten about meeting with me today. If you did then you must be mentally chalengd.

_**Dearly Beloved says: **_Of course not Sora. How could I forget something as important as you?

_**Dearly Beloved says:**_ Also, it's challenged. You spelt it wrong.

_**Wo0t Keyxblade says: **_I knew that, I was testing you. How will I know it's you? At the Café I mean.

_**Dearly Beloved says: **_You just will. And trust me Sora, I would never hurt you.

_**Wo0t Keyxblade says: **_I know, its because you love me right? I have to leave! See you at 12:00! _I love you too._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

"Will you being eating alone today sir?" the waitress asked. Her green eyes shinning and her hair pulled back into a braid.

"No. I'm waiting for a friend." Riku replied seeming bored, and only interested in staring out the window he sat beside. "But I'll have a water to start please." He said while turning to her and flashing his breath taking smile. "With a lemon, please." The wink at the end may have been a bit much, but it sent her away swooning in a daze of delight. He turned around back to his window, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw a beautiful boy with wild chocolaty hair, and the most amazing blue eyes staring at him questioningly. Riku knew that it was him when he first laid his eyes on his thin, perfect figure. Riku's eyes instantly went a shade darker, and lust filled them.

"Riku…Are you Riku?" His voice was shaky and nervous.

"Yes." His words were smooth and full of confidence. "Sora, I have been waiting a long time to see you. Almost two years." He gestured to the seat beside him. "Have a seat_ Sora." _He practically sang his name in delight.

"O…Okay." He sat beside Riku, staring wide eyed at the man beside him. He was perfect, and had the strangest silver hair. Sora swore he had never seen anything like it anywhere. "You…Don't seem eighteen…" Was the only thing he could say.

"That's an odd way to start a conversation, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your straight forwardness. " Riku said, chuckling under his voice. He stole a glance at the boys red face before moving on. "Do you want something to eat?"

Sora looked up at Riku. Just in time for their eyes to meet, if only for a second. Thus causing Sora to become an even redder shade, burgundy one could say. To his right he heard a pen scribbling on a piece of paper, and looked up at the waitress. "Ice cream." He said quickly. Then adding, "With smarties, fudge, and cherries."

"And you?" The waitress said, almost drooling over the sight of Riku.

"I'll have what he's having. But with extra cherries, they _are _my favorite." His words were silky, and seductive. Sora didn't seem to notice, but the waitress sure did. She turned around quickly after eyeing Sora curiously.

"Riku, you never answered my question."

"And what question was that?" He raised his thin silver eyebrow at the small boy.

"I said how old are you really? I don't care; I promise it won't change anything. I just want to know the truth…" Sora stated hesitantly.

"Well, when you ask so nicely it's hard to refuse you." He looked Sora straight into his ocean eyes, seeming to drift away in them. "I'm twen-" He stopped suddenly as he saw a woman staring and pointing at him, talking to someone beside him. If he read he lips correctly she said, '_That's him, I saw him on the news' _

"Sora, I have to leave now. Will you come with me?" Riku asked while getting up, and quickly putting on his coat over his black T-shirt. He noticed Sora was staring at him questioningly. "Please come with me, I promise I will buy you ice cream later." His face was calm and collected, but his words came out shaky and pleading.

"O-okay…" Sora barely had time to finish the word before Riku had grabbed his hand and was pulling him out of the café. "Where are we going? Why are you leaving so soon?"

"We have to leave here _**now."**_He said growling the last word. "I love you Sora. I am the only one that understands you. You know that, so please trust me and leave Twilight Town. Come with me. I will love you and care for you. You know **I am the only one who can.**"

"I know. But it's to fast, mom will be worried-"

"Your mother doesn't care about you. Nobody does. Only I do. Understand?" Riku hissed, and turned a corner into a deserted alleyway. Pushing Sora up against the wall, their bodies flush against each other.

"I…I…No! I cant just leave I don't even know you! Let go of me!" Sora screamed pounding his frail fist on Riku's muscular chest. "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Sora, I advise you to stop yelling." Then a sharp agonizing pain spread through Riku's body as Sora's right knee came in contact with his groin. "Fuck! You will come with me."

Sora was running as fast as he could towards the end of the alley way, sweat was beading on his forehead, and tears were running down his face. _What is happening?_ He wondered to himself, _ I was so stupid, I knew I should have listened to my mom. Even if Riku loves me, and I love him it can't be this way. __**It is wrong. **_

Just before Sora was out of the alley he was pulled back sharply by his hair, he was grabbed with such a force he could feel his hair being ripped out by the roots. He was quickly thrown around facing the wall 

of the building. His face was smashed against it, instantly splitting open his forehead. He could feel his mind slipping in and out of altered states of consciousness. The last thing he saw was strands of silver hair.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I honestly didn't want it to end up like this." Riku's voice was like a lullaby that rocked Sora to sleep.

xxx

Slender figures dances across the sleeping boys face. Tiny droplets of blood trickled down onto the cold hard leather seat of Riku's car. The streetlights passed gracefully in a blur of light, allowing the boys face to glow in the flashes. Riku felt sorry for the poor boy. Almost.

"…Mom..." The boy murmured lightly.

Riku's grip tightened on the wheel causing his knuckles to turn white, and he spoke slowly. "Sora, I _am_ your everything, the only thing you will ever have. I swear I will love you and take care of you, because I am the one who controls you. You shouldn't have run off like that, it could have ended much worse. I assure you Sora."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sora's eyes were heavy has he tried to open them, the sun was shinning through the thin curtains and the air was musty and, his face was bruised and swollen with a gash above his left eyebrow. His frail hand lifted off the ground to touch the gash, and make sure it still wasn't bleeding.

"Why do you shake when I touch you? Why do you feel that you have to be as far away from me as possible?" Riku sang into Sora's ivory ear. His hand was still on the small of the brunets back, while his other was caressing the younger boy's chin. Their faces mere centimeters away.

Sora silently swore to himself that he wouldn't give in; he wouldn't look into those amazing aquamarine eyes. He knew that if he were to take one peek he would drift far off, into a safe place that existed only in those eyes as if those eyes belonged to a completely different person. He was sure that said eyes could never belong to a _monster_. Sora mentally winced at the thought, _how can the person I fell in love with turn out to be a monster? How could I think such horrible things-not only think but almost be sure? _

"You're scared of me now, I can tell. You won't even look at me anymore." Riku said chuckling and pulling away from the younger boy. "I need you to trust me, and I need to trust you. I am telling you with all of my heart, _I love you._ Do you understand? I don't care if you hate me, because no matter what you think of me," He slammed his foot into the side of Sora's shaking body causing the boy to let out a hair rising scream. "I am your **God**. And right now, you're not pleasing me. Get up." Riku stared down at Sora, his eyes dark and full of anger. Sora didn't move he just laid there sobbing, that only made Riku explode with rage. "Fine," Riku murmured. "I'll move you myself." He said while reaching down and grabbing onto cinnamon colored hair, dragging the screaming boy through the hallway and into a bedroom.

By the time they reached the bedroom Sora's shirt was over his head, and his back was red with what looked like hundreds of tiny red cuts. His head was throbbing with pain, and he was loosing his voice. On the way into the room Sora had been slammed into the side of the door, his tear streaked face now was covered in little red splotches due to the re-opening of the gash on his forehead.

Finally Riku's deadly grip on Sora's hair loosened enough for Sora to wiggle free and crawl onto the bed himself. All he wanted to do was sleep, and hopefully wake up to this being a stupid nightmare. He made his way under the covers, the coolness of the sheets stinging his back. He had to say something, just one thing to make Riku go away, but what?

"I'm sorry, Sora." Riku said quietly. "Sometimes I just snap, I can't control myself."

Sora was startled and shot up from his laying position, eyes wide and staring at his captor. He stared deeply into those eyes, the beautiful aquamarine eyes that shone with sorrow and bewilderment. His bottom lip trembled, he couldn't believe how innocent and vulnerable he looked as he sat on the bed. Sora wanted to say something to comfort him, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. So he did the second thing that came to his mind, he jumped onto Riku, and rapped his legs and arms around him squeezing him tightly. His frail fists were balled into the back of Riku's shirt, Sora's tears soaking the front of it. He was warm; Sora could feel his tight muscles tensing underneath him, and the gasp that came from those perfect lips. Riku smelt of mint and salt due to the gathering of tears on his shoulder.

"S-Sora…" Riku finally whispered rapping his arms carefully around the young boy, avoiding his cut-up back. "I, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I got so upset; I would have been scared also. I'm sorry; I'll never hurt you again. I'm sorry, so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I don't understand why I did something like this. I'm sor-" Riku didn't have time to finish before a small shaking hand was placed over his mouth. He looked down shocked to find himself trapped in the gaze of the younger boy's eyes.

"I forgive you." Sora admitted slowly. "Yesterday, when I said I loved you I was sure. Today, when I say it I'm still sure. So Riku, I _love _you. I now understand that your eyes can't lie, and I now that a monster would never steal them away from you. I forgive you, I honestly do." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Riku's chest exhaling sharply.

"You should sleep, we can get you cleaned up in the morning." Riku stated ignoring the statement about the monsters, he figured it was just the boys childish mind. "Here get under." He lifted the duvet and patted the sheet underneath for Sora to get in. "G'night, Sora."

Those were the last words that Sora heard before resting his sore head to rest. His cinnamon hair stuck to his face, and the remainders of his tears dried up on the pillow. Riku's footsteps lingered in the darkness, and the smell of mint and salt was starting to make him feel sick.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Riku sat in the darkness of the living room, the light of the computer screen illuminating the keyboard and part of the room. The glow from the computer screen seemed to make him look almost angelic; his perfect silver hair was tied up into a high ponytail showing off his jaw line, and his angled cheek bones. 

He was so concentrated on the instant messaging conversations on his screen, he hadn't even noticed that Sora had crept out of bed in search of the bathroom, and was now standing behind him. Sora's jaw dropped as he watched the webcams that were playing. He recognized all of them, they were all his friends. In the lower left corner was his best friend Roxas, and in the top right corner of the screen laughing and in her pink polka dot pj's was Sora's sister, Kairi.

"Riku?" Sora's voice cracked on the last part of Riku's name.

Riku turned around so suddenly that his hair hit Sora's distraught face. He smiled his brilliant grin at the younger boy and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him in close. Their chests were pressed tightly to one another, causing them both to take short sweet breaths. Sora's legs automatically rapped around Riku's waist and accidently brushed their hips together. This sudden act of added pressure caused Riku to groan, and bit his lip. "Sora," He spoke slowly but sternly. "I suggest that you remove yourself from my lap before something happens that I'm sure you won't like." He tried pulling Sora's legs from his side, but couldn't loosen Sora's death grip. Sora was too young for him to understand what he was doing to Riku.

"How do you know I won't like it?" Sora said looking up pouting, his lower lip poking out. "Maybe I will." He stated stubbornly pushing his hips down harder onto Riku's groin.

Riku's hands were gripped tightly on the side of the chair, slowly he could feel the blood rushing from his face heading lower. "I'm warning you, if you continue this I won't get you ice cream." He said while removing the grip on the chair and placing his hands on Sora's slim waist, pushing him down so there was not even a millimeter of space between them. Butterfly's fluttered about in the younger boys stomach, adding curiosity into his facial features.

"Riku," He mewed softly. "Only…only if you tell me how old you are." Sora said his cheeks turning a light pink.

"You really want to know?" Riku said looking at the young boy nodding as if to say yes. It may have been the dim lighting of the computer screen that made it seem like Sora was crying, but it frightened Riku either way. "I can't tell you, yet." He said while taking a deep breath. "Maybe I'll tell you in the morning, it's late you need sleep."

"Fine, whatever." Sora muttered while getting up from Riku, and walking away. He felt weird, he had never experienced anything like that in his life. _Exciting_ he thought, like that one time when Roxas had to get stitches for the turtle bite in the pond. Sora crawled into bed still fighting with his thoughts.

XXX

Riku was dead tired, and it didn't help much that he couldn't sleep. The events of the past two days were being folded out in front of him while every little detail was scanned over constantly. He made sure that he had every simple detail of his plan memorized, this time he wouldn't screw up.

_/Yeah right, who are you kidding? You are a screw up. You have been since you were born. /_

He sighed loudly, getting up from his chair and made his way to the bathroom. He flicked on the fluorescent light, making the room appear to have a yellow tint. It was a small bathroom, with a sink beside the bathtub and a toilet by the far wall. Above the sink there was a mirror that opened into a medicine cabinet. Riku walked over to said mirror, not bothering to look at his reflection as he already knew it would be smirking back at him, mocking him.

/_Don't try to ignore me. You know that you can't, just like you can't do anything… Actually what you can do is little bo-/_

"Shut up." He growled while opening the cabinet reveling bottles of medication with his name on it.

/_That shit doesn't work. If it did would you still be hearing me? /_

He closed his eyes and reached into the cabinet with both hands pulling out three pill bottles, and dropped them on the counter.

_/I bet that kid is dreaming about his mother right now. Wishing that you would stop lying to him, for _fuck _sakes he's a little boy. What are you thinking? /_

"Stop it! Just shut the fuck up!" He slammed his fist on the counter causing the pill bottles to fall over and spill out in front of him_. _His face contorted into a look of disgust as he eyed the pills.

_/Let's make a deal shall we? / _The voice inside his head snickered as Riku struggled to stay on his feet.

"What?" Riku whispered, his hands shaking.

_/You flush _all _of those pills down the toilet and I'll leave you alone. How does that sound?/ _

"Really, you'll just leave? Will you let Sora go also? _Please…_" Riku pleaded.

_/Yes. Now do it. / _

Riku quickly gathered all the pills form the cabinet and opening each container and pouring them into the toilet. He gathered the ones form the counter and threw them in with the rest. Shakily he flushed the toilet all color draining from his face as he watched his sanity leak into the sewers.

It was quiet in Riku's mind, and that scared him.

Xxx

"Hey, are you ready for the last question?" A giddy redhead asked, a sinister grin forming while she read from a piece of white paper. She was standing in front of three girls, two of which had short brown hair and one blond.

"These questions are stupid. They have nothing to do with student council. If you ask me, I would have guessed you found them in some stupid teen magazine. I can see the front page now," She swoons dramatically. "Leon Leonheart knocks up Cloud Strife! Find out how in page 12." All three girls laughed and started to walk away. "Kai, are you coming?"

Kiari jumped off the rock she was standing on, and shoved the paper in her pocket as she ran over to her friends. "Seriously, it's the last question." She said while she brushed imaginary dust off her shirt. The three girls looked at her and sighed. "I'll take that as a Y.E.S-"

"You don't need to spell it out. Hurry up and ask." The girl with short flipped out brown hair interrupted.

"Okay then, ready?" She picked the paper out of her pocket, and smoothed it out on her leg. "Have you ever wondered if your mom just finished giving your dad a blowjob before she kissed you goodnight?"

The group of friends went pale, and their faces fell to the ground. "Why…what-I mean where did you find these questions?"

"I found them in my head, Selphie. Obviously, so where are we headed anyways?" Kiari asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Your house has that movie channel, you know the one that you pick what movie you want to watch?"

"Yeah, like that one time we walked in and your brother was watching gay porn, and he said he thought it was a movie so he clicked on it? Speaking of your brother, he's still single right? I mean he's totally dreamy, right girls?" Selphie stated, while walking in the direction of Kiari house.

Kiari rolled her eyes, and ran up to walk beside Selphie. "You guys are so gross. I can't believe you think my brother is '_dreamy'_ ew I can't believe you like pyromaniacs." She stuck her tongue out at Selphie. "Besides we _all _know that the only person he flirts with is Namine, but either way you know girls aren't his type." The two girls looked back at Namine who was blushing lightly from the comment, and noticed a boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes jogging up behind her.

"Hey Nam." The blond boy said while killing the short brown haired girl with his glare.

"Oh hey Roxas, what's wrong?" She asked. A Worried expression planted on her ivory face.

"Well, I have been looking for Sora everywhere, he never showed up at soccer. I went over to his house and his mother said that she thought he was with me. I'm worried; he has never done this before. And thee is this man he talks about…" Roxas trailed off and looked the other way. Namine gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Roxas. What about this man?" Namine asked calmly.

"Wow that's gay." The short brown haired girl said.

Roxas sent her a death glare. "Really, it's _gay_? I would have assumed its **obese white girl.**"

"I am not fat! I'm voluptuous!" She yelled back.

"Is that what your mommy told you Yuffie?" Roxas spat back.

"Fuck you Roxas. At least I have a mother." She stopped, only realizing what she had said, after she said it.

Roxas looked away in defeat. He absolutely loathed people when the spoke about his mother. He had lost her when he was eleven to cancer. The only mother figure he had ever had was Sora's mother Alyssa. He was amazing, but Roxas always felt left out and awkward around Christmas time when he would go to his dads house only to get yelled at, then leave and have a _family _Christmas with Sora's family. In the few years that Roxas spent with Sora's family he grew to love them, he felt no longer taunted by his father's daily abuse. He could go to the bathroom without his father waiting around the corner to hurt him; he could even get a midnight snack without being afraid to wake his father from his drunken slumber.

Kiari took it upon herself to take her two friends away and leave Namine with Roxas for the time being. Roxas sat down on the curb, and patted the other side for Namine to sit.

"Let me tell you something that has been bothering me for awhile now. But you have to keep it a secret, and promise never to tell." Roxas said, facing Namine. He knew he could trust her, she was one of his closest friends. She always had the most comforting smile, and could brighten up his day in a blink of an eye.

"Okay Roxas. I can do that, just tell me." She said while smiling lightly.

"Well, Sora and I had this secret. He met this man online…" Roxas told Namine the whole story, explaining to her that it's the reason why he is so worried.

--

The sun was shinning through the window of the apartment, symbolizing a new day. Sora's amazing eyes glistened in the morning sun as he listened intently to the silveret.

"Monsters are real, Sora. And little by little they pick at your trust and courage, removing it and eating them. You can feel their grimy hands all over your body, pulling at your skin sinking their dirty nails into you. After awhile you can't feel it anymore, and you wonder if it's all over. But no, it's just the calm before the storm, before the worst stuff happens. You have to take cover and hide from them before they can find you again. Where would you hide Sora?" Riku asked sprawled out on the bed beside the smaller boy.

Sora looked confused and didn't really know how to answer. "Well, I guess I would hide under the cover like this!" Sora giggled and dove underneath the sheets. "See now they can't find me!" He looked like a blob as he crawled around under the sheets. Riku got onto his hands and knees, and starting following Sora under the blanket trying to catch the younger boy's feet.

"But what if they did this?!" Riku yelled, and sprang forward catching Sora's feet in his hands. Sora laughed and rolled over on to his back, and looked up at Riku. He was on his hands and knees lingering over Sora, the white sheet hung over his back, and resembled a fort. Riku couldn't help but notice the beautiful sight before him. Sora's delicious chocolaty brown hair was somehow messier then it normally was, his face was flush while his ocean eyes were deep and calm, his rosy lips were slightly parted as his chest moved slowly up and down. The white t-shirt the boy wore was wrinkled up just past his perfect bellybutton. Riku's hand involuntarily made its way to the perfect ivory skin that was usually kept hidden under clothing. Slowly his hand traced over Sora's lower stomach causing little whimpers to float into Riku's ears. Oh, how Riku loved those little vulnerable sounds Sora would make. Slowly Riku moved his body downward, gently sitting on Sora's thighs and replacing his hands with his tongue thus causing Sora to let out a muffled moan. Riku's skilled tongue slid up to the boys bellybutton and gently nipped around it before invading the small crevice.

_I thought you said you would leave Sora and I alone?! _Riku mentally screamed in his head.

_/I lied. /_

"_oh! __**Ri-ku**__…" _the younger boy mewed as Riku's experienced mouth worked on his stomach.

"Yes?" Riku asked his hot breath was lingering on Sora's skin causing him to bite his lip. "What would you like Sora?" He finished saying while his tongue traced a line right above the waistband of his boxers.

"Please just… _please _-" Sora gasped as Riku's fingers lightly touched his length over his boxers. He heard Riku laugh at his reaction. Riku then placed his hands on both sides of Sora's hips, and licked the thin material that was covering the younger boy's erection. Sora's small back arched off of the mattress as Riku's fingers dragged lightly over Sora's chest and rolling a hardened nipple between them.

Sora gasped at the feeling of the scraping on his chest. _It's just like the story, I can feel the monsters hands all over me. _He stiffened as Riku's nail lightly dug into the skin on his delicate hips. _No I don't want the monsters to get me…_

"Stop! Riku stop, get off me!" Sora screamed backing away from the silver haired man in front of him. "Get away from me. Don't eat my trust Riku! Don't eat me, _please_" Sora begged. Tears stung his eyes, he was going to cry.

"Don't be frightened Sora. I am no monster; I am the one who will take care of you. I will save you from them." Riku sounded flustered, as he rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what happened, I just want to go home. Mom is probably worried, someone will come looking for me." He said softly.

"That's why we are leaving today. And you're coming with me-"

_Beep beep beep_

Riku looked over his shoulder towards the little black phone on the dresser, he walked over to it picking up the phone and walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him, barely looking into Sora's puzzled and weary eyes. He placed to the phone to his ear and answered with a grunt.

"Riku?! It's me Demyx." The voice couldn't belong to someone over their twenties.

"I know. Why are you calling?" Riku said calmly into the device his eyes widening to the answer.

"You're on the news dude, they have a drawing that is suppose to look like you. It really doesn't but man, they have your _name. _There is a witness; her name is Aerith a waitress at the Twilight Café. She says she had seen you in there, she knew your name because there was a boy with you. He said it in front of her. What are you-"

Riku sighed heavily into the phone. "I guess I'm going to have to leave the kid somewhere. I don't even know why it has come this far, I should have dealt with him awhile ago." He closed his eyes, and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "I have to."

"Or you could bring him here, you know with us. We have an extra bedroom since Axel left, sure its charred a little but it can do."

"I'll think about it, and I'll call you back. How's your kid holding up?" Riku sounded curious now.

There was a pause before Demyx spoke, "Oh Zexy? He's fine I guess. He still doesn't talk much; I guess it's the after shock. Well, I have to go anyways. See yeah."

With a click everything was silent, except for a whimpering sound in the next room. Sora was crying hysterically. Riku slowly opened the door peering in and seeing Sora laying on his stomach, with puffy eyes, his lips pouted rosier then ever, and tear streaks down his flushed face. He got up when he noticed Riku staring at him from the door. He was frozen. Riku couldn't even move away form the door, Sora's glistening eyes burned a whole right through his heart.

"Riku… Don't leave me." He sniffled and rubbed his arm on his nose. "Don't leave me like you said on the phone." His hands tangled in the white sheets.

"Where I am going you will not wish to follow. You can get hurt, no, you _will _get hurt. That's not what I want, this was never supposed to happen. Hell, before I met you everything was _fine_. Maybe I'm feeling sorry for myself, and I put you through all of this for what? For myself. I want you for myself, when really the only reason I met you was to bring you to Xemnas. What kind of sick person does that? Do you understand how many innocent children I have taken, how many lives I have a devastated? Riku's face was pale in the light, eyes closed he sunk to the floor.

"It doesn't matter, you already belong to them." Riku stated nonchalantly.

Sora spoke slowly and carefully, "When you say them, who do you mean?"

Riku shook his head, and got up from the floor. "I've said too much. I can't be going around telling anybody anything. You have to understand that where I'm taking you, you won't like. Sorry, but I can't protect you anymore, but you have to understand that just because I can't protect you doesn't mean I won't try."

"You just said that you're taking me there. I don't want to go anywhere with you, you're a monster! I can see it now; your eyes aren't the same as before they changed so quickly." He backed up to the wall as Riku approached him. "Please, don't do this. Please no, don't take me away from my family like those other kids. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll say I ran away!" Sora begged, while tears ran down his face. Riku was so close, Sora could feel Riku's warm breath on his skin and the creaking of the bed springs as Riku crawled toward him.

_/ Don't try and stop me Riku. You have no control you useless little boy. /_

"I see. Don't you remember what happened the first time you tried to get away from me?" He noticed Sora wince as the memory flooded his thoughts. "If I don't bring you then someo_n_e else will come and get you. You wouldn't want that, Sora. They won't be nearly as nice as I can be." He purred into Sora's ear. "Besides you have no choice. Either you agree to come with me now, or you disagree and I will take you by force. You choose."

"I won't go with you." Sora whispered, and looked up to meet a pair of green eyes flashing with rage.

xxx

"You think Sora has been kidnapped?" The petite blond girl asked as she stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Sora would never do anything so stupid as to run away. Have you seen his mother? She is going crazy looking everywhere for him. I don't know what to so Nam'. I've already spoken to the police about it, they can't find him anywhere. I never should have let him fantasize over some man, I feel responsible." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure he's fine Roxas. He can take care of himself, we'll get him back." Namine reassured.

"I hope your right, but honestly I have a feeling that if we do get him back, he'll never be the same."

xxx

It was dark and hard to breath, it smelt like gasoline and old tires. Sora could hear the rumbling of the car engine growling, and the outside world screaming at him. But he couldn't move, and he couldn't speak. All Sora could do was wonder if his last few minutes of his life would be spent in a trunk of a car. "_The monsters ate me."_ Sora thought. "_I'm going to die in their stomach, Riku lied when he said he would protect me from them." _From that moment the old Sora died, and a new was born.


	2. Bidding Game

_Stockholm Syndrome_

_Chapter_ Two

Word travels fast when a new kid arrives, especially when that kid doesn't want it to. You could hear whispers and secrets, and if you listened close enough you could even hear the sound of steady heart beats from the satisfied customers ever-so-discreetly removing themselves from the building. You could feel the smirks they plastered on their face when they turned the corner heading back to their wives for a late night dinner; in their head was a storm of excuse why they were so late. Extra work at the office always seemed the most reasonable.

Right now Sora had no idea if it was night time or if it was daytime, but quite frankly he didn't really care. One half of his mind was set on getting home, while the other was telling him to stay strong, and get through it. He would not cry, crying is for sissies. I'm a big boy. Sora thought to himself. The air in his room, probably the size of an average room, was pungent and almost burnt his eyes. Surely those were not tears forming, no. The bed he was currently sitting on was repulsive, it had no sheets and had to be covered in what looked like dirty stains, although it was hard to tell with the old-fashioned floral pattern. Sora cringed as he got up off the bed and nearly tripped over a discarded crusty pillow that was currently lying on the floor. He took a mental note not to touch it. Ever.

The weird thing about the room, Sora decided, was that it looked like it still belonged to someone. He was curious, so he opened up one of the creaky wooden doors that looked like it would belong to a closet. Inside said closet were a few pairs of what looked to be old worn out jeans and band T's. Sora closed the door and sighed. He was half expecting some zombie thing, or possibly bigfoot to come out and attack him. Not likely. Over to the left of the room, across from the bed was a bookshelf. It had many books, from how to cook meatloaf in ten easy minutes to Harlequin love novels about princes and princesses. At least Sora thought that's what they were about; some of the words were far too big for him to understand with his young inexperienced mind.

Little did he know how much experience he would be getting.

Xxx

"No." Was the simple, yet straightforward answer the man had given to Riku's pleading questions.

Riku sighed in defeat, his face a shade paler then usual. He opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off by the man in front of him.

"You already know the rules, although I'm surprised that you of all people are requesting that I hand the kid over to you. Are you saying that I'm not qualified to look after him myself? I hope you don't doubt me because if you do, it's your head." The older of the two men explained.

"Xemnas, sir, you don't understand-"

Xemnas' words were spoken slowly and carefully. "No actually, you don't understand. I already have clients lined up to meet him. Do you know how much money these men are offering to take him? Just think Riku, they haven't even seen him in person yet, only pictures. And let me tell you something, those pictures are nothing compared to the complete innocence this boy throws off in person. He's as the teenagers would say, fuckable."

Xxx

Its days like these that Axel wished he'd never dropped out of high school. It's also days like these when he would rather crawl under a rock, and wish that he would just decompose into the soil like a pile of rotten veggies. For Axel, it was very rare that days like these didn't exist. Everyday was the same, wake up around nine o'clock at night, roll yourself out of bed, attempt to get dressed in the same dirty clothing that you wore, or barely wore, make sure you had condoms in your pocket, and try not to limp too much as you make your way to the 'waiting room'. Or as Axel liked to call it: 'The choose your victim room.'

"Pigs," Axel mumbled under his breath as he made his way to his room, hoping he could have a nice day of sleep. Funny how everything was backwards in this kind of world.

Axel reached his room with a surprisingly minimal amount of distractions. He reached for his door to open it and found it ajar. Shrugging he entered anyways, not really paying attention to the lump on the bed as he closed his door and went to his closet. Axel found and had gotten dressed in his pajamas in record timing, and closed the creaky closet. Through the corner of his eye he saw movement. The lump had moved.

"What?" Axel asked questionably, slowly making his way over to the bed.

"Mom-Riku! Nu, don't" The lump whined, shaking furiously. Axel shook his head as tried to pull back the blankets to figure out who was crying in his bed. He frowned when his eyes made contact with wide scared cobalt.

Sora was entranced by the feline eyes that were staring him down, he had a weird feeling like he had seen them somewhere before. Those eye's seemed so familiar it was comforting when everything else was so bizarre and new.

"Sora..?" Axel finally managed to breath out. "What are you doing here?" His voice was laced with the same amount of concern and worry as his face held.

Sora blinked once, twice and then it hit him. "Axel, why are you here? I thought that you were at school…that's what Kairi said…before I left…"He trailed off in thoughts.

"That's what I told them, I couldn't tell them the truth it would have hurt them too much. Besides I don't want them worrying about me. This was my own choice, this is what I wanted." Lie. He then shifted on the bed, pulling Sora close to him. "Tell me, what are you doing here?" He asked while running his fingers through the brunette's messy hair, trying to calm him.

"I..I don't know." The younger boy answered whiled he played with the hem of Axels shirt. "I just want to go home, Riku promised-"

"Riku? He was sent out to get you! Oh my god, Sora. I should have known when they were talking about a cute brown-haired and blue eyed kid from twilight town. Fuck, Sora, I don't think that you're going home anytime soon. I think-No, I know they have other plans." Axel said, sighing heavily.

Sora shuddered while he processed what Axel had just said. "You mean I can't go home? What are they going to do to me?" Axel just shook his head. "AXEL TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO TO ME!" Sora screamed while tears started to fall from his beautiful hurt eyes. Axel didn't answer, neither one of them said another word, they just sat there staring at each other in disbelieve.

"You should sleep." Axel whispered as he reached over to close the blinds that barely hung over the tiny window. "It's going to be a busy night, you can count on that."

Xxx

"I'll offer you ten thousand."

"Fifteen."

"No, both of your offers are too low. I want at least twenty." Xemnas stated, looking slightly agitated. The three men were seated in a secluded area of a high class restaurant, discussing 'Business Matters'. One of the men had silver hair almost exactly like Riku's except this mans was so long that it looked like it went past his knees. His eye's were focused into a sharp aquamarine glare that was directed at his wallet on the table. The other man, slightly thinner had brown tussled hair that was medium length, his eyes though were different, they had the color of a stormy sky. All three men were dressed in suits, and their shoes were polished to a tee, not to mention they all had black briefcases beside them, all Identical.

The waitress had already come over to take the order, all of them ordered wine. How manly.

"Fine, I'll offer you twenty-two thousand. This boy better be worth it." The long silver haired man said.

"Hm, that's a lot to spend just for one fuck, Sephiroth. Maybe you should reconsider?" The brunet tried to convince Sephiroth knowing he had no chance in getting the boy. He wasn't prepared for the price to be so high. Damnit, he thought to himself. Trying to save children's lives was a costly business, never mind risky. Why were people acting like this kid was a priceless artefact? What's with there people, don't they know that he's human?

"Why Leon, can you not afford to offer any higher?" Sephiroth asked in a mocking tone.

"I just don't think that he's worth it, that's all." Leon said casually. "Besides you and I aren't the only ones who are putting in offers, isn't that correct, Xemnas?"

"That is true, although out highest bidder seems to be you, Sephiroth. Do you have the money on you now?" Xemnas asked, then placed his wine glass to his lips.

Sephiroth laughed, causing Leon to wince from the sudden noise, Xemnas just smiled sadistically. "Of course I have the money on me. I came prepared to win the boy." He said while reaching out to his briefcase and handing it over to Xemnas.

"Good, then it's settled." Xemnas said while taking hold of the briefcase that held his money in it. "Thank you, now do you have any special requests?"

Leon just sat there watching, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He couldn't believe that this was happening. How could he loose the offer? "What is it about this boy, that you want to spend so much money on him?" Leon asked quietly.

"There is just something about his, that I just want to take. Perhaps it's that he looks just to innocent for his own good. He's young, and beautiful. Just the way I like them. It's simple, I want to break him." Sephiroth stated coldly.

Xemnas cleared his throat at the end of the table to get their attention. "I said, do you have any special requests?"

"Yes," He pointed to the briefcase beside Xemnas' feet. "I want him to wear what's in that briefcase. Also, I don't want anybody touching him tonight, not even that bratty Axel kid."

"You know that Axel always prepares the new kids before their first. It's the least we can do for the boy." Xemnas stated.

"I don't care. I want him untouched, and pure. I want to be his first, and if not then I'll take my money and leave." Sephiroth threatened.

"Your not even going to prepare him for what's going to happen to him, that's cruel." Leon snapped at Sephiroth.

"You're an idiot. I obviously know that it's cruel, but that's how I want it to be. I'm not saying that I wont prepare him myself. Now, as for when I want him, that would be tomorrow night at 11:00." Sephiroth said while getting up and dusting off his pants.

"As you wish, thank you for your business. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He left the room in a few swift steps, his hair shinning like stars in the dim-light.

"So, Mr.Squall, will you be needing any of my services tonight?" Xemnas asked while he raised from his seat.

"No." Was the cold answer Leon said before he got up from the table, and quickly left the restaurant.

Xxx

"Sora, you're going to have to come downstairs with me and eat something. You can't just stay in bed all the time." Axel said as he pulled Sora off the bed, earning him a yelp form the smaller boy.

"Axel, put me down!" Sora banged his frail fists on Axels back. He was currently thrown over Axel's shoulder and being carried down a flight of stairs. The walls were beige, and the halls reminded Sora of an apartment building. The floors that were used for customers to walk on looked like a high price hotel, while upstairs where the children slept was like hell. The walls upstairs were mouldy, while the floors were damp, and the rooms were roach and rodent infested.

"where are we going?" Sora asked, settling down a little.

Axel shifted Sora's weight on his shoulder. "To the kitchen where we can get some food. Then…" He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Oh." Was all Sora said for the rest of the walk to the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen it was bigger then what Sora had been expecting. It was actually clean too. The counters were all granite and the floors were a nice white and black tile. To the left of the many tables were three fridges, and beside the fridges were a few stoves. In the middle of the kitchen was a granite island that held what looked to be a sink, that could probably be mistaken for a bathtub. Sora was quite impressed by the amount of food that were in separate bowls on each of the many tables.

Axel placed Sora down on his feet, rolling back his shoulders and stretching them. He looked down and saw Sora smiling at him. Oh, how I'm going to miss you smiling. He thought sadly to himself. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as he ruffled the brunets messy hair.

"Nothing, it's just weird that I feel safe when you're around." Sora said sweetly still smiling.

Honesty, Axel was not expecting that. Usually the kids who were with Axel are terrified of him. Sure, he knew why, but this time it was different. He was told not to touch Sora. He would prepare the kids for what they would be doing the night after, just so they weren't going in blind. Axel loathed Xemnas for making him the one to 'break the kids in'. Disgusting.

"That's good. Now, what would you like to eat?" Axel said forcing a smile out. God it's so weird to smile in such an unhappy place.

"I don't know, I just want a sandwich. I'll eat some fruit while I'm waiting I guess." Sora replied, heading over the tables. He sat at the far table by the door and waited for his sandwich to be made.

"You know Sora," Axel started while taking out meat from the fridge. "you'll get used to it here. I promise."

"I don't want to get used to it here, I want to go home." Sora said stubbornly, watching Axel bring over his ham and cheese sandwich.

Axel sat down across from Sora, sliding the plate towards him. "Eat."

Sora did as he was told, he finished the entire sandwich in record timing, and was now waiting for Axel to finish up. Both boys looked to the kitchen door as they heard voices speaking in a hushed tone.

"I think the new kid is in there" The first voice said, sounding a little excited.

"I think he's with Axel. I'm not going in." The second voice said.

Axel sighed, then got up from his seat and went to open the door. Two smaller boys were the first to enter, looking slightly disgruntled. Next a man with silvery grey hair, and tanned skin appeared. He was smiling, no. Grinning.

As soon as the to unknown boys acknowledged his presents, the flushed and walked out of the kitchen with their heads hung low.

"Xemnas, sir." Axel said calmly. "What brings you to the common kitchen?"

"Sora, if you would I would like you to follow me." Xemnas said smoothly, ignoring Axel completely.

Sora's gaze intertwined with Xemnas' causing Sora to shiver, and reach out for Axel's hand. He grabbed it and felt Axel give him a reassuring squeeze. He then buried his face in Axel's shirt to hind himself from the man.

"What's wrong Sora? Axel didn't hurt you did he?" Xemnas asked his thin eyebrow raising.

"Of course I didn't touch him-" Axel yelled but was cut short by the older man.

"I want to hear it from Sora." He said while reaching out to pull Sora away. Xemnas grabbed onto Sora's frail arm and pulled, causing Sora to be dragged backwards toward Xemnas' right side. He was held there tight against the older man, Sora could feel his body heat through his clothing.

"He d-didn't touch me…sir?" Sora chocked out, whimpering slightly when Xemnas' hand trailed up and down his back.

"Good." He leaned down and examined Sora's face and body. "Your so cute, my little gem." He watched as Sora's face turned a light pink, and quickly looked at the ground. "He's blushing. How adorable. I could just eat you up." He said while continuing to stroke his back. "But of course, that's Sephiroth's job. He was the highest bidder after all." Xemnas stated nonchalantly.

Sora looked up, his ocean hues filled with confusion, and he tilted his head. "Highest bidder? What do you mean?" Sora searched around for Axel, but he was nowhere in sight.

"What I mean dear," Xemnas' hand slowly went farther down resting on Sora's bum, and he squeezed it earning a yelp from Sora. "Tonight, you're all his. Every single part of you. Do you know how two boys have sex Sora?"

"S-sex…" Sora whispered, while trying to push Xemnas' roaming hands off of him. "No, I don't know that. Please stop…"

Xemnas chuckled lightly. "You'll find out tonight So-ra. As of right now, you're coming with me. Were going to get you ready." They left the kitchen, and headed down the halls.

xxx

"Cloud please I feel horrible, I can't just let the kid get fucked up the ass by some huge fuckin' man." Leon said, while looking at his blonde partner eat a nacho.

"You know, I am trying to eat. You don't have to be so goddamn blunt about everything. You give me a headache. Besides you know that this happens all the time, he isn't the only goddamn kid that we are trying to help. First we need solid evidence that the hotel or whatever the fuck it is supposed to be, is in fact a whore house for underage children." Cloud said sternly, glaring at Leon.

"I know that, thanks. I just loathe that Sephiroth guy, he has a weird obsession with the kid, that's why I'm so concerned. I don't want him to end up dead or anything."

'"He wont. Besides you have a meeting in three minutes, please try and win this kid. What's his name again? Boxes?" Cloud asked.

"It's Roxas, and I'll do my best. Xemnas did say he would give me a deal this time."

Xxx

Sora felt cold and violated as he sat in a room with mirrors everywhere and a round bed in the middle. Everywhere he looked he would see himself, and he hated it. He was wearing what Xemnas had made him. It consisted of a pair of tight leathery short shorts and that's all. It left nothing to the imagination. He felt dirty, although he had just been bathed. He could still feel Xemnas' grimy hands all over him, washing him with the cloth and soap. He could still see the disturbing grin that was plastered on his face before he walked out of the room, leaving Sora alone and terrified. He looked into the mirror in front of him, examining his body and the shiny new coat of oil that was rubbed on his skin. The sheets beneath him were black and silver, made out of silk with the highest thread count possible. Everything has to be perfect. At least that's what Xemnas said to Sora before he left.

The door knob turned and silence filled the room, Sora could hear every click and whine of the lock in the handle. Then he walked in, a tall man with beautifully long silver hair and the most amazing green eyes Sora had ever seem. Except for Riku's. Riku…

"Hello Sora. I'm Sephiroth, up for some fun tonight?" Sephiroth said, laughing sadistically at the younger boy.

Sora flinched with every step the man took, but he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak.

x.x.x.x

A/N

Eee! Cliffy! Nu! Sora run, do something! Ack, where is Riku?! Isn't this a SoraxRiku fanfiction?

Riku: Yeah really. Stupid wentch.

Sora: Ugh Don't be so mean to the author.

Riku: Did you read this, Sora? She is making you a prostitute! And I'm mentally I'll. Wtf?

Me:I am not making him a prostitute! Well…maybe but shh!

Sora: I really like you Riku

Riku: gives off vibes of liking sora also.

Inuyasha: Bastard. Who said you could use my word?

Riku: what word?

Inuyasha: Wentch, I do use it every episode. Duh.

Riku: Please, just die.

Sephiroth: stabs inuyahsa with his long sword of doom. well, if I can't have Sora tonight, I'll have fun with this. Drags inuyasha away.

Riku/Sora.: Eyes bleeding

Sooooo anyways thanks for reading chapter two, if you would like anything to happen in the next chapter, please leave it in a review. :3

V Review pwease. :3


	3. Coming soon!

Hello everybody! I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed the beginning of this story, and to those who have suffered in anticipation for what's coming up next. BUT I do have some good news! I have decided that I am going to rewrite these few chapters to fix a few errors I have made, and also to make the plot a little more clear. At the same time, I'm going to be writing the next chapter and believe me I have a few ideas lurking around in my head. I'm also going to fix how the other characters (Roxas, Kai, Axel) fit into the story a little smoother then I originally had.

Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. You wont be disappointed with the changes and you definitely wont be disappointed with the rest of the story.

I love you all!


End file.
